The Perils of Divination
by sparkledreamer21
Summary: One-Shot: What to do when you know the worst is coming. Slash. Full Summary inside.


**The Perils of Divination**

**Summary**: One-Shot: What to do when you know the worst is coming. Slash. HP/DM. 8th Year. Cannon until Epilogue. Disregard the Epilogue. I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Harry ran through the corridors, berating himself, not for the first time, for not dropping Divination. He was back at Hogwarts for his 8th year and the war was finally over. He had killed Voldemort and was being hailed as a hero. It was bad enough that they were calling him the Boy Who Lived Twice and there were reporters following him everywhere, but now he was late for Divination. Trelawney would be predicting his death once again even though there was no one after him.

It took all his will not to ditch class and retreat to his room for some peace and quiet. Because everyone's education had been interrupted last year, McGonagall had invited all of them back to retake their 7th year. As there was not enough room in the houses for an eighth year she had created a new common room for all the eighth years and they all resided there.

At first there had been fights but, over the course of the year everyone had mellowed out and was focusing on studying for the N.E.W.T.s. House rivalry was at an all time low and Harry was glad that something good had come from all the fighting. Slytherins and Gryffindors could be seen conversing in the halls or sitting together at meals. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were also extending friendships to people in other houses. Overall, the school was uniting itself in the hope that there would not be another Dark Lord.

Harry had found that without the house rivalry he was doing better in school and was not in detention every single night. That being said, he was still going to be late to Divination and, as he made his way to the North Tower and up the ladder, mentally preparing himself to hear of his upcoming demise.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, how wonderful of you to join us," Trelawney drawled, "Of course I knew you would be and because you believed yourself to be too good for this class, you will help with my demonstration. Today we are studying scrying. We will be using mirrors to scry and see what the future is going to be for you. Now Mr. Potter, come have a seat across from me and gaze into the mirror."

Harry sat down and looked into the mirror.

"Yes, now, as I chant, look into the mirror and tell the class what you see."

Harry looked at her dubiously but she was already chanting and she just motioned for him too look back into the mirror. He looked and what he saw surprised him. He gasped and when Trelawney asked what he saw he just shook his head and ran out of the classroom. He could hear her calling after him but he kept running. He ran to the Room of Requirement and paced outside until it opened and he ran in, shutting the door behind him, not noticing the others presence.

He paced back and forth in front of the fireplace that the room had created, speaking to himself as he tried to digest the information he had just gotten.

"How is it possible? I don't like him. Do I? It's all so confusing…" He went on, making no sense. He had still not sensed the other, and so continued talking to himself as he tried to reach some sort of conclusion. He thought about what it had been like over the past year, sharing a common room with the other 8th years, how he hadn't fought with the other like in the past years. It was all so complicated, and yet it was so clear. He was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Harry was startled as he heard a gasp coming from up against the wall. He had not realized that he had spoken the last thought out loud and he called out,

"Who's there?"

At first there was no response. However, Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadows with a look of disbelief and hope on his face. Neither boy spoke for a few moments as they stared at each other. Their eyes were locked, talking without words, and weighing the pros and the cons before they came to a decision. Walking towards each other, they exchanged one final thought, "Yes", and they came together in an electrifying kiss.

It was everything that Harry could ever ask for. It was like fireworks. Sparks were shooting through his body as he moved his hands to Draco's hips, pulling him closer. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and then they were flush up against the other. They continued kissing, only breaking for a moment to remove their shirts. As soon as their clothes were gone, they rubbed up against each other, each giving as much as he took. It was a battle of tongues that neither was going to win.

Harry pulled Draco down onto the bed that had just appeared in the room, hands roaming as he took advantage of his new lover. They took each other to heaven and beyond as they both experienced pleasure like this for their first time. They came together, calling out the other's name, exchanging sentiments of love.

After they finished, Harry looked up at Draco from his spot on his chest, speaking for the first time and said to him,

"I love you, my Dragon."

"I love you too, my Harry."

-Fin-

**AN: Please check out my other story, Blind Faith Broken. Also, I enjoy reviews. Thanks. :)**


End file.
